The Firewater Pearl
by Exploding Gears
Summary: Naruto never summoned gammabunta and got traince ported what will happen narutoXMermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Xover Stuck-FEMnaruto FEMnarutoxOC


Naruto never mastered the water walking exercise as such he couldn't summon gammabunta what will happen narutoXMermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Xover Stuck-FEMnaruto narutoxOC and canonal pairings

OK after writing this idea in my "Story Ideas" forum I had to try it myself I'm gonna try

ok here's something I gotta clear up naruto was not born female it will be explained at the end of the chapter

till then,

(there is as post to be a macro below this that looks like a tower with my pen name in it) 

(Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch they belong to they're respective owners . Although, the fire water pearl,Any Ocs I decide to make, and the following reference belong to my mind!)

"I'm gonna cast a spell im casting conjure"

"ok lets roll the die and see what you conjure"

͏

t

ho

ew

e

romance 

"**what the fuck is this!?"**

**The Firewater Pearl**

**Prologue **

**The Transformation**

A orange jumpsuit clad boy was walking down the main street of kohanagakure no sato,close to the red light district, shrugging off the glares he got from the villagers as he passed by. Who was this boy you might wander. Well, some people called him "demon brat" ,others called him "dobe", and this one guy from Nami no Kuni inexplicably called him "Steve". But none of these were his real name. This boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. He golden blond,spiky, hair and deep blue eyes. But theses aren't the things that you'd pay attention to first if you looked at his face. The things you would notice first are that he has 3 long whisker marks down his cheek their length was from the end of his ear to center of his eye. The next things you would notice if he smiled at you. Where his canine teeth would be were two fangs. 

Naruto was a ninja. And not just a ordinary one either. Naruto had gained the reputation of being the "number one hyperactive knucklehead of kohana" remember me telling you that some people called him a dobe? Well outside of battle that was sort of true (A/N: Ducks kunai through by naruto ). But, in battle he was a master tactition.

Anyway he was going to the"great hole"as he called it

"dang it I better hurry or ero-sennin will run off again" he thought as he started jumping through the trees toward the "great hole" 

"finally im here" he said to no-one as he arrived

"yes and your late" said a annoyed jaraiya of the sannin or ero-sennin as naruto liked to call him

"so what are you going to teach me huh ero-sennin?"a excited naruto asked.

(im gonna skip the speech right now I may add it later)

"good luck naruto!" said jaraiya as he through him in to the "great hole" which naruto quickly renamed "the great bottom less hole of doom with spikes on the walls that could tear me to shreds"

"kusooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he screamed as he fell down 

(again im skipping the talk with kyubii its boring)

naruto , now filled with chakra , bit his thumb using his fangs drawling blood that was needed for the summoning...

and then everything started to glow...

before he knew it he was falling through the sky towards the sea

naruto hit the water with a large splash 

---------=-=-=-p00p----place-------aka kyubii's cage

inside kyubii's cage said fur ball was pissed

he'd forgotten how fragile human bodies were

now the brat had broken both of his femurs

in a despiert attempt to live kyubii started pushing all of his chakra at the seal

---------meanwhile------------

naruto was panicking 

he couldn't focus his chakra anywhere but his hands 

as a last ditch effort he focused all of his chakra in to his hands and made a hand seal... or tried to.

He was trying to make the seal for the henge no jutsu hoping to turn himself into a mermaid but the hand seal was sloppy...

**KABOOM!**

A explosion of white smoke, a water blue mist and much darker crimson mist was thrown out wards 

the henge had worked as she looked hi... herself over she noticed that she looked just like her sexy jutsu form with instead of mist surrounding the breasts she had what looked like a clam shell top all in all she but ... something was wrong\

she had no chakra left... then why was this form still active

she couldn't feel the kyubii... or its chakra 

and then she noticed 

all the chakra in the air

... and then the chakra started to focus right under her (these pro-nouns are killing me) neck

and all of a sudden a pendent was laying around her neck.

Inside was a what looked like a pearl

only this wasn't white

heck this wasn't even one color

this pearl was water blue on one side ... and blazing red on the other

in a house about 3 miles away

a penguin was siting mumbling him to him self 

all of a sudden a giant light flash in the upper left corner 

the penguin ran to go get the princesses

-=p=--0p09o-popi9ki0p-iiop-opp

CHAPTER END!!

ya first chapter is done

plz review 

also I need a beta as I can not beta my self 

also did anyone catch the little movie thing I put near the beginning 

ill put the answer at the beginning at the next chapter 

PUT THE anwser in a review if you know it

ja ne

TheTowerRomance


End file.
